


Aim No Higher

by Mirimage



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Duelling, Gen, Minecraft IRL, Revolution, War, i don't know how to tag, i guess?, just wilbur being sad and guilty tbh, like not graphically but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimage/pseuds/Mirimage
Summary: Tommy provoked Dream to a duel for their freedom, and has to face the consequences.(Literally just the duel from the war for independence, that's it that's all this is.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963615
Kudos: 133





	Aim No Higher

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really late but after the mess that was the election results, I decided to finish this up. Might do some other scenes from the war/other smp events as well. Is this any good? Not really, no. I enjoyed writing it though so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is written about the characters/personas, not the real people. If any of them ever express any discomfort with fanfic then I will 100% take it down.

_“Do I shoot him, Wil, or do I aim for the skies?”_

_“Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”_

* * *

Tommy looked so small next to the imposing figure of the SMP leader. Dream had removed his armour, as per the duel conditions, but his bow still glinted with enchantment in the weak moonlight. Tommy clutched at Fundy’s borrowed bow with a clear sense of desperation, though he didn’t let it show on his face.

Wilbur’s heart ached with pain and fear and guilt as he raised his arm, beginning the countdown.

He watched as the two turned. Back to back, they couldn’t look any more different. Tommy was curled in on himself, footsteps hesitant and shuffling. He looked _scared._

Dream’s mask gave nothing away. He stood tall, and his steps were confident.

_Did Tommy ever stand a chance against him?_

He saw as Tommy’s arm trembled, and in a sudden second of cold clarity, thought “ _He’s going to miss.”_

“Ten paces, _fire!”_

Time seemed to slow as the opposing forces whirled towards each other, arrows aimed with unerring accuracy.

As Tommy drew the bow, his arm suddenly buckled, and the arrow flew wide. A small red stain bloomed on his sleeve.

Dream was not injured from weeks of relentless, disadvantaged, _desperate_ fighting.

Dream’s hands were steady.

The only sound was a single breathless gasp as Dream's arrow hit its mark.

Tommy’s eyes were blown wide with shock. He swayed in place, hands finding the arrow shaft sprouting from his chest.

He sank to his knees as if falling through water, gaze fixed on Dream’s form at the opposite end of the bridge.

The dull thump as he hit the wood sent the reality of the situation crashing over the paralysed watchers. Time resumed, and sound rushed back.

Tubbo let out a choked sob, just this side of a scream. Wilbur chanced a look back to see Fundy grab him in a half hug as he lunged forwards. Tears rolled down both their faces, cutting a clear path through the dirt and dust of war.

On the other side of the river, George and Sapnap had cheered, _fucking cheered_ , and if Wilbur wasn’t as focused on Tommy as he was he would have eviscerated them where they stood.

His attention snapped back to the bridge as Dream shifted, stepping closer.

His pace was unhurried as he loomed over Tommy’s fallen figure and Wilbur’s fists clenched, fingernails digging into his palms, _and if he takes_ _one more step I swear-_

Dream stopped. His voice was cold. “I win.”

He turned to walk away.

“Wait-“ Tommy’s cry was cut off by a pained hiss as he lurched back to his feet, hand clutching at Dream’s arm and smearing bloody fingerprints against the green fabric.

Wilbur took an involuntary step forwards, and it took him a second to realise that it was not only him who had moved. Behind him, Fundy and Tubbo had flinched, drawing closer together, and across the river Sapnap and George had twitched their weapons upwards.

( _Eret had stepped backwards. He had betrayed them, he knew it, but he couldn’t erase the months of memories twisting in his mind._ )

Dream’s hand was outstretched behind him, warning his men back, and his blank mask tilted downwards.

“Dream, I-“ Tommy’s voice broke as he coughed, entire body shuddering in pain. When he turned back a smear of blood was visible on his lips, and he spoke too quietly to be heard. Wilbur could feel the tension in the air, near vibrating with restrained emotion. He didn’t miss when Dream drew back slightly, and said something in return.

As suddenly as he had stopped, Dream turned to the men of L’Manburg. A glint of green was visible from behind his cracked mask. “Three days,” he said. “We will meet in three days, and I will give you your independence.” He cast one last look at Tommy, and signalled his men.

And they were gone.

Wilbur was moving before his mind had time to process Dream’s statement. He scrambled onto the bridge, dropping to his knees next to Tommy’s prone form. His breathing was quick and shallow, and the front of his uniform was stained a deep red. His hands shook as he pressed them against the wound, noting with a distant sense of relief the arrow was lodged in his shoulder.

_He’d lost so much blood._

“We need to get him back to L’Manburg.”

Fundy’s voice shocked Wilbur from his haze of panic. “He isn’t dead yet, if we get him back in time we can save him.”

Wilbur clenched his jaw as he nodded, determination overtaking the fear.

For the first time since the war began Wilbur’s hands were steady as he swung Tommy, his right hand man, his _brother,_ into his arms, and ran.

* * *

_Dream appeared at dawn. They met him at the gate, still bruised and scraped but standing strong._

_“I believe you have something that belongs to me.”_

_Tommy’s hands trembled as he held out the disks. He closed his eyes, as if unable to bear the sight of them in his enemy’s grasp._

_He had insisted on handing them over himself, alone, but as soon as they had left his hands he slumped into Tubbo’s side, exhaustion and pain clear on his face._

_Wilbur silently held out the sheet of paper, and they watched with bated breath as Dream signed the Decree of Independence.His repaired mask gave nothing away._

_He hadn’t said a single word since receiving the disks._

_Wilbur’s hand rested lightly on Tommy’s shoulder as they watched him walk away. He could the feel barely suppressed tremors wracking the younger man’s body._

_“We’ll get them back.” He promised, meeting Tommy’s gaze._

_“This isn’t the end.”_


End file.
